Kyon
}}| |extra1= |bounty= 520,000,000 (formerly)|}} |devil fruit= }} Kyon is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea who is allied with the World Government. Once a pirate who was the captain of the Rose Pirates, he gave that up to be one of the Warlords following an incident where his crew was nearly annihilated by the ones in their alliance. Appearance Kyon has bright green eyes, as well as long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back. While in this form, he is occasionally mistaken for a female because of his long hair and delicate features. He often wears a light-colored Chinese-style battle outfit with yellow plane and blue trim. History Personality Kyon is perhaps one of the most narcissistic and sadistic Warlords of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. He enjoys the suffering of others at his hand and feels that those who are evil deserve nothing but the most torturous and painful death possible. He is also very stoic and emotionless, often maintaining a cold demeanor in everyday life, even in battle. Before his crew was dissolved, he was a carefree person who enjoyed having the most fun possible. He was even shown to be having fun in the most dangerous of times, highlighting his fun loving nature. However, after the incident where his crew was nearly annihilated, his mood took a turn for the worst. It is how he developed his current nature of narcissism and hatred toward world class criminals. He most notably hates the Goshin, as they are among the most wanted men in the entire world. He is also known for his fierce battle with Raiken Montizuma, Captain of the Heatwave Pirates. Even though he was not a Goshin at the time of their encounters, he still hated him for what he has done to others and sought to make him pay for his crimes. Powers and Abilities As one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, Kyon is recognized as a very powerful individual to behold. He has single handedly defeated powerful pirate crews on his own and has managed to hold his own ground agianst infamous pirates such as Raiken Montizuma (whom he was ironically forced to work with during Raiken's time as an Admiral), Aiden D. Lazlo, and Riku Di Cielo. It is also rumored that he was able to go one on one with the Yonko Kaido, though it is not entirely true, but Kyon insists that it happened, as he has the scars to prove it. He also has fought Big Mom, a fight that was proven to be true, where the fight echoed throughout the entire world. The fight was hailed by many as, "The Fight Heard 'Round The World." Physical Abilties: Kyon is a fearsome fighter to go against. He is one of the few humans in the world who has mastered Fishman Karate to an extent that he is considered better than most fishmen who practice it. Haki Kyon is a proficent Haki user as well. He only knows Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku Haki, and is unable to use Haoshoku Haki. However, he claims that the latter Haki is, "purely useless," as he has mastered thre other two Haki types. His Busoshoku Haki is so great that it can punch straight through solid metal and even tougher mineral stones. His Kenbunshoku Haki has been trained to the extent that he can sense another person's presense from a continent away. Devil Fruit Main Article: Shoku Shoku no Mi Kyon ate the Shoku Shoku no Mi, a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows its users to create, become, and manipulate plants at their will. Category:Male Category:Shichibukai Category:Pirate Category:New World Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia User